1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data processors, and more specifically, to a data processor permitting character strings to be readily processed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processors for word processors, personal computers or the like have a function of automatically locating a character string in data stored therein by designating the character string for retrieval.
In conventional data processors, when a desired character string for retrieval is designated, the sentence including the character string is automatically retrieved, but it is not possible to tabulate the entire sentence for confirmation. Therefore, one does not have quick access to desired object data. Easy arrangement of data such as deleting unnecessary data from tabulated data displayed to produce desired data can not be carried out.